Love the Valentine, Hate the Day
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: Ed tries to convince a girl Valentine's Day isn't the worst day of the year.


**Author: **xxdarknessxfallsxx  
**Title:** Love the Valentine, Hate the Day.  
**Rating:** T  
**Type:** OneShot, possible series  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hagaren  
**Summary:** Ed tries to convince a girl Valentine's Day isn't the worst day of the year.

**A/N:** This OneShot is more of my little fantasies...so if you don't like it, place your little fan girl/guy self in the spot of the OC. This is just a special Valentine's fiction I felt like writing for the holiday...stay turned at the end for all of the reasons why you should hate Valentine's Day!

* * *

Edward sat contently at a table in a Central cafe...the girl sitting across from him was eating quietly as he barley even touched his food. The cafe itself was decorated with an assortment of hearts with pink and red colors. Streamers went around the room to celebrate the season of coming spring and the holiday; Valentine's Day.

Al had wandered off, with the excuse of taking all day to do errands, and probably cat-watching.

"You not hungry Ed?" the girl inquired, watching the blonde across from her play around with his food. Ed just shook his head, sort of deep in thought. "That's a surprise. Usually you eat the whole plate and take my food by now." she teased.

This made him smile slightly and look up. The girl had brilliant red hair that draped over her shoulders, sort of wavy in style. Her eyes were a bright hazel, with a certain sadness and depression spread over them at the same time. She was about the same age as Ed, and just barely in inch taller than him in height. Sighing, the girl lost the teasing smile that was painted on her face and frowned down at her empty plate.

"Something wrong Kelsey?" Ed asked, tilting his head. "You seem depressed."

The girl didn't move, just sighed again and looked away. A couple coming into the cafe walked next to their table, the boy with his arm around the girl, the girl holding a large bouquet of roses decorated with ribbons and such. She muttered something like, "I love these Kyle." when passing.

Kelsey shut her eyes and her eyebrows positioned themselves angrily as she abruptly stood up and marched out of the building. Ed stood up, trying to dig money out of his pocket so he could go after her. Gabbing more money than he owed, he smacked in down on the table and ran out to catch up to Kelsey.

Looking around the bust street filled with couples, Kelsey was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit, where'd she go?"

Ed and Kelsey's first meeting went back to about a month ago. She offered them a place to stay when they were traveling through her town on some sort of mission. The girl lived by herself since her one and only family left, her brother, was killed in a bridge accident just months before. The girl's mother and father were never around, and her brother had taken care of her every since she was a baby. Ed offered her to come with them since she wanted to learn alchemy and use the rest of her 'pathetic life' as she called it, to do all the good she could and make a meaning of herself.

Now, the two could be good friends if only if they could go on for ten minutes without breaking into an argument. Al thought they secretly liked each other, and tried to get them to get along and maybe admit their feelings. But he'd been majorly unsuccessful, when both Edward and Kelsey were as stubborn as the next.

"What's her problem? I only asked what was wrong..." Ed repeated to himself. He had spent the last hour looking for Kelsey...she was fairly obvious to spot, with her bright red hair and all. But he didn't see her around anywhere, and in such a large city like Central, she could be anywhere. He decided to head to the park, where he doubted she'd be but bothered to look there anyway. Central's park was fairly large and had a pond residing in the middle, and to Ed's surprise, Kelsey was sitting at the edge of the rippling water. Her knees were pulled into her chest, and she looked depressingly at the scenery of water before her.

"Hey." Ed said, being as giving as he could with his words, to not upset the her again. Kelsey stayed silent, even when Ed sat down next to her. "If you wanna be left alone, I'll leave..." he offered, knowing she'd object,

"No, it's fine. It gets really lonely when your by yourself."

Ed stared at her, "Why did you run off earlier? Was it something I did?"

Kelsey now looked up. "Do you know why I hate this day?" Ed shook his head, with the sudden change of subject. "It's a day dedicated to couples, boyfriends girlfriends, and people who have someone to share their love with. Makes us single people feel kinda depressed..."

Ed stared at her, seeing what she meant, but he never really thought about it like that. Truth was, he never even thought about 'wasting his time' dating anyone. He was always engrossed with achieving his goals; getting him and his brother back the way they were. Now that he had a girl traveling with him...he could do both at the same time. His stomach had a slight queasy feeling, from nervousness.

"Well, I don't know why people would want to waste their time dating anyway..." Ed said, just to disagree with her. He turned his head away from looking at her, blushing ever so slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't like girls?" Kelsey asked in alarm. Ed jerked his head back toward her. "Of course I like girls!" His tone and face expression made Kelsey laugh a little. "What's so funny?" he demanded, blushing again.

She just laughed harder, getting a blush on her face as well. "Nothing!"

Smirking, Ed lunged forward, arms stretched to tickle the girl. "Then I'll give you a reason to laugh!" Kelsey laughed even harder now, trying to kick and punch him off, since she was really tickle-ish. "E-Ed! Stop!" she begged, finally getting her hands on his chest to harshly push him off. To avoid being thrown off balance, Ed grabbed her shirt in reflex, dragging her along with him when he fell back.

"Ompf." Kelsey shut her eyes tightly when the two landed together on the ground, and opened them to find her face directly over Ed's. Their noses touched, a blush spreading over each of their faces. Kelsey would have jumped up by now, but Ed's arm wrapped securely around her waist, and plus, she didn't really want to move.

Ed's mind sort of froze, and he didn't immediately realize he was holding unto the girl. "Umm..." she started, her red hair falling over her shoulder around Ed's face. Which sorta shielded the part where Ed reached his neck upward to kiss her lips. He didn't know what came over him, it was just, one of those hormonal moments.

Kelsey was utterly surprised at the kiss, and couldn't manage to say a thing after he broke away. "So, do you still hate Valentine's Day?" he asked.

She smiled, a blush still spread over her face. "Maybe."

After that, they kept feeling awkward around each other, so they split up to find Alphonse. This was fairly easy, considering Al was right outside the park. He carried a small bag, which just had a couple books for his brother as a gift for this day. "I bought you some books brother! You too Kels."

Kelsey grinned, taking the bag. "Thanks Al."

The next day, Ed went to work at the Central Headquarters, and came home (back to the inn) nearly an hour later, way earlier than he should be back. "You forget something?" Kelsey asked, as Ed stormed back into the room, holding a small card in his hand while stomping his feet in rage. "Damn that Colonel!" he shouted, jumping unto the couch.

Kelsey stood in front of him, wondering what was wrong. "Did something happen?"

Ed handed her the card, then folded his arms. She looked over it a moment...then her face turned red as she threw it down and marched toward the door. "I'll kill that bast-" she started to shout, but Ed held her back.

"No need, I already sent him to the hospital with an automail fist between the legs."

While Ed was ranting on, Al came in the room, hearing all the commotion, and picked up the card Kelsey dropped. It was a Valentine Day card, like one you'd give to every co-worker you work with, it read: 'Have a Happy Valentine's Day...' and on the inside, 'May it be filled with Love, Pink, Red, and Chibi.' After the word chibi, which was in bold, was a picture of Ed and Kelsey, laying on the ground in a lip lock. Al was shocked, and at the bottom, was signed 'Sincerely, Roy Mustang.'

Al looked over at Ed and Kelsey, now arguing with large blushes spread across their face. "I think they had a very happy Valentine's day..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it! If you would like me to turn this into a series, please tell me in your review! Below is a list of all the reasons you should hate Valentine's day. I only put the best 10 reasons, out of the 50 I have written.

1.It's a day that makes the single people feel like crap.

2.Your special someone could be cheating on you

3.Your not into the whole 'love' thing.

4.Too much pink.

5.Too much gushy love, kissy kissy scenes in public

6.Your allergic to chocolate, flowers, or all of the above.

7.You have no reason. You just hate it.

8.A past boyfriend/girlfriend broke up with you on this day.

9.Hearts are a repulsive shape.

10.The idea of a naked baby shooting a heart shaped arrow in your butt doesn't sound very appealing to you.


End file.
